Hunted
by ninjaspypenguin
Summary: New summary: Isabel Kabra is tired of those Cahill peasants. So she hires Eimai Kastakopos, a Greek spy/bounty hunter, to bring them to her. Eimai isn't a Lucian. He's not even a Cahill. In fact, he's not even-- well, that's classified information.
1. Chapter the First

Isabel Kabra was getting tired of the Cahill brats. The filthy orphans had been one step ahead of her all of the way, and they were only children. She decided to capture them and get rid of them once and for all, and then she could continue the hunt in relative peace.

She paced the office. The peasant children had managed to thwart even her best agents, including herself. She had to find someone who could catch them, someone who wouldn't go all soft and feel guilty about the fact that the Cahills were only kids. Someone who would do it for a relatively small price. Was there anyone? None of the Lucian spies were better than Isabel herself. She'd have to get someone non-Lucian, someone who wasn't a Cahill, someone who didn't know about the Clues. But the Lucians were the best spies in the world. There wasn't any other human better than them. Isabel stopped pacing and an evil glint came into her eyes. She'd just had an idea, and a good one at that.

Eímai Katáskopos, bounty hunter and native of Athens, had just sighted in on the target in his home shooting range when his cell phone rang. Sighing, he put down his pistol and checked the Caller ID. Isabel Kabra. "Yes?"

"Listen carefully, Mr. Katáskopos, I've got a job for you." Isabel said.

"Yes. How much will you pay? I don't work cheap." Eímai spoke perfect English. (He also spoke ten other languages perfectly. It came in useful.)

"Two million American dollars." Isabel would pay just about anything to get rid of the Cahill kids. But two million dollars was nothing to her.

"Hmmm. Expensive. Who is the target?"

"Dan and Amy Cahill. I'll email you the file on them if you accept the mission." Isabel had the mouse on the 'send' button, ready to click. There was no doubt that Eímai would accept. Who wouldn't, for that kind of money? "When you capture them, bring them to my office in London."

"All right. I accept. Consider the job done." Eímai hung up and went back to his target practice.

Isabel did consider the job done. Eímai Katáskopos was the best non-Lucian secret agent that Isabel knew of. However, there was the small detail that he was always in disguise when with other people. Not even Isabel had ever seen his actual appearance.

Strange habits aside, Eímai was the best of the best. He would do a job quickly and quietly, and never asked questions. Isabel trusted him to get rid of the Cahill orphans.

Meanwhile, the targets were completely and utterly lost.

"Maybe the next block over," said Amy hopefully.

"You said that half an hour ago," grumped Dan. He was not having a good day. They'd come to Stockholm in search of a Clue that had something to do with the Swedish royal family. Amy had dragged him to the royal castle, which was _way _more boring than he'd expected. No weapons or medieval stuff. It was mega-fancy and mega-boring. Then on their way out, the map got blown away and they'd been wandering around the busy Swedish city for hours.

Amy, however, was in heaven. She loved the way that the new buildings were built right with the cobblestone streets and the old buildings. She loved the castle, with its ancient history. And she loved the fact that even though Sweden was a way different, older country, it was still a lot like America.

Dan suddenly perked up. "Hey! That souvenir shop sells wooden swords. Can I get one? I could whack the competition with it!" He then proceeded to pretend to be in a medieval battle, complete with sound effects.

Amy ignored him and pretended she didn't know him. She looked around, trying to see if there was a familiar landmark anywhere. The only thing she recognized was the harbor. She couldn't even remember if the hotel was anywhere around water.

Nellie's cellphone rang in her backpack. Amy pulled it out and answered. "Hello?"

"Amy? This is Ian Kabra."

Amy's heart sank. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Isabel's just sent someone after you and Dan. She wants to put you out of the hunt."

"Well duh she wants us gone. Why wouldn't she just catch us herself?" Amy's good day was quickly deteriorating as she talked to Ian.

"I don't know. But I do know that the person she's sent after you has never failed a mission." Ian sounded worried.

"So? Who did she send?" Amy just wanted to stop talking to Ian. It was taking all of her self control to keep from screaming at him.

"Eímai Katáskopos. He's a bounty hunter and won't stop at anything to get what he wants."

"And why do you care?"

"Because…" Ian trailed off. He didn't know what to say. "Because… I… I…"

"Yeah well, bye." Amy hung up.

Across the North Sea, Ian Kabra studied the phone in his hand. He felt like an idiot. "I thought you were supposed to be a genius," said his sister. "Why were you warning them anyways? Don't you _want _to win?"

Ian didn't answer. He just stared out of the window.

Eímai Katáskopos stepped into the limousine he'd rented for his mission. The driver gawked. Eímai was only four feet tall and his face didn't show at all. He was wearing a coat that completely covered him, mirrored sunglasses, and a hat. Eímai noticed the driver staring and glared (not that you could see it), saying in perfect Swedish, "Well? Drive! You know where to."

"Yes sir!" The limo sped away from the airport.

Back at their hotel (with thanks to a friendly store owner), Amy told Nellie about Ian calling. Nellie looked concerned. "I don't know, kiddo. It sounds like he was pretty serious."

Amy felt grumpy. "Why should we trust a Kabra? You know what they're like."

"Yeah," said Dan. "I agree with Amy. Ian's a moron. Why would he be telling the truth?"

"Why would he lie?" asked Nellie seriously. "Think about it. What would he gain by telling you this?"

"Nothing," said Amy admittedly.

"Whatever. I'll be going with you from now on, though," said Nellie. "Just in case."

Dan exchanged a glance with Amy. How would Nellie be able to protect them from the best spy in the world?


	2. Chapter the Second

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues. I don't own any of the 39 Clues characters. I do, however, own the character Eímai Katáskopos. And I can send him after you anytime I want… *bwahahahaha***

Eímai got out of the limo and onto the busy Swedish street. A few people stared as he went into the lobby of Dan and Amy's hotel. Who wouldn't? To other people he looked like a walking trench coat in sunglasses and a hat.

Once in the lobby, he paid two shifty-looking men five hundred kronor (about 70 US dollars) to get into a fight. This they did happily, causing the manager at the check-in desk to scurry over and try to break up the fight. Eímai slipped behind the desk and used the computer to find the Cahill's room number. 432. He then shuffled into the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor, glad there wasn't a security camera (he had to jump to reach the button).

The elevator stopped to let on a chattering Swedish family. They hardly noticed the midget in a trench coat watching their every move.

* * *

Dan dozed as his history-addicted sister read an unbelievably boring book on Swedish history. "Dan, listen to this! Isn't it interesting?"

He lazily opened one eye. "No."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Here, I bet you'll like this book. Read it until Nellie gets back with dinner."

She tossed him a guidebook that she'd bought at the castle's gift shop. Dan started to toss it back when he saw the cover. It had a picture of a Viking longship on the front. He didn't want to admit it, but he was vaguely interested. Flipping to a random page, he saw what he wanted. "Hey, this actually pretty cool. Look at this sword!"

"Told you you'd like it." Amy picked up Saladin, who was dozing on one of the beds. He looked up at her lazily with golden eyes.

"Don't worry, kitty. Nellie's going to be back soon with all sorts of food. I bet you'll love it. Knowing Nellie, she'll get something traditional. Around here, that means fish." Amy petted the cat.

Saladin lazily groomed himself while staring at Amy in that way that cats do. You know, like they know something you don't. The reason that cats do this is because they usually _do _know something you don't. They just don't care. They have all their mysterious kitty secrets that could they could destroy the world with if they wanted to.

"Where's Nellie? She should have been back by now." Amy went to the window and looked out.

"No idea. Hey! I could be a Viking berserker! Awesome!" Dan swung a pretend sword around and made battle noises.

_Not again, _thought Amy. _At least we're not in public this time. _

There was a knock on the door. "It's probably Nellie. She left her keycard here by accident." Dan sat down on the bed with the Viking book. "You get it. I'm busy."

Amy rolled her eyes, but went to the door anyways. She opened the door a crack. Sure enough, there was Nellie, her arms full of grocery bags. "You gonna let me in?" she said. "I got dinner."

Amy held the door wide and Nellie stepped in. As Nellie set the bags down on the table, Amy could have sworn she saw something dart into the hotel room from the hallway, but when she checked, there was nothing there. _Probably just a shadow, _she thought, mentally shrugging.

"Yay! Food! Watcha get?" Dan dropped the book.

"Whoa, am I going crazy or was Dan Cahill actually reading a book?" asked Nellie, pulling things from a grocery bag.

"Well, it's about Vikings, so I've got an excuse…" Dan grabbed a cylinder-shaped package. "Are these cookies?"

Nellie snatched it back. "Yes, they're cookies, and they're for _after _dinner."

"Awww…"

Amy helped Nellie put the food in the bedroom's minifridge while Dan examined it. "Seems almost exactly like American food," he said, unwrapping a deli sandwich.

"I could have gotten lutefisk, but I figured you'd kill me if I did." Nellie turned on the TV and munched on some potato chips. "Crud, it's all in Swedish. Oh well."

"What's lutefisk—no, nevermind, I don't want to know." Dan went back to his Viking book while eating a sandwich. "Ooh! A battle axe! Bet I could beat the Holt dolts with _that_!"

Amy settled down in a comfy chair with a guidebook and a sandwich. She opened the book and started reading about the thousand-year-old town Knivsta. She was soon so lost in the book that she wouldn't have noticed if the building exploded.

Nellie was absorbed in a Swedish cooking show, Dan was deciding that there might be something worth learning about besides ninjas, and Amy was as good as in Knivsta. Which is why no one noticed what would have appeared to be a trench coat wearing a hat hiding behind the curtain.

Eímai was in the targets' bedroom. And he was ready to take them out.


End file.
